Break
by cabintardlock
Summary: When the Superwholock band comes together to investigate a mystery for the first time, they are captured and brought to an alien facility. They will be all be tested separately as they find out what makes each of them break. Pairings are Rose/10, Destiel, and Johnlock. Please review and enjoy!
1. Prologue

** A/N: So I know this isn't the most original idea out there, I was just sort of struck with inspiration. It's my first time writing anything other than Sherlock, let alone a superwholock story, so reviews would be absolutely amazing! Most of the chapters, not much actual stuff happens, so I put a lot of their thoughts into it. I also put all of their impressions about each other in it, so please tell me if you want me to cut some of this out. Pairings are Johnlock, Destiel, and 10/Rose. Well, I really hope you enjoy! In future chapters, italics are thoughts or the song at the beginning, bold is a/n, and underlined is the evil people talking.**

Prologue

"These are some of the most interesting subjects I've ever studied! Where did you find them all boss?"

Deep laughter.

"I found them investigating the disappearances of a couple of our other subjects. They seemed to have formed a 'team'. I'm aware we're here to study human beings, but we have 2 other species, correct?"

"Yes, there's one species that I'm not sure of. He appears to live here on Earth, but he does not seem to be human, although his anatomy is. The other one is simply impossible. That species hasn't existed for a very long time."

"I trust they are in the isolation chambers. They are quite unique creatures, it'll be interesting to see what makes them...tick."

"Of course, sir. I'll inject the chip right away and start the sequence."

An hour later, an ominous shape stood in front of 6 different monitors. Something akin to a smile passed over his face.

"Begin the sequence on subject 1. Human, male, mid-30's in Earth years. Quite an impressive brain he's got there. Very well, let's begin then."


	2. Chapter 1

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_You're so fucking special_

_I wish I was special_

_But I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

_-Creep, by Radiohead_

* * *

><p>Sherlock Holmes<p>

Sherlock awoke with a jolt. He found himself in a sealed room with pure white walls. The room was pretty small, but big enough for him to walk around in, or it would be if he hadn't been strapped into a similarly white chair. He struggled against the straps for a minute before realizing it was useless.

Sherlock sighed and glanced around the room. The only place he could see out of was the door, which was made of a thick security glass and had a simple door handle. The detective's eyes narrowed as he saw the handle.

_Doesn't have a lock, these people are either quite confident or allowing our escape. Strange._

As he sat in his cell, Sherlock pondered the circumstance which brought him to this point. A few weeks ago Sherlock would have dismissed anything claiming to be 'supernatural' without a second thought. Now, things were a bit different.

It all changed when they started investigating a new case. While doing so they'd met a strange man in a blue box who called himself the Doctor. It was quite hard to read the Doctor, everything about him was shrouded in mystery.

The Doctor had brought 3 Americans with him. Two of them claimed to be FBI agents, they were obviously fake. The third had seemed strangely out of place in his own body. One of the fake FBI agents had punched him in the face quite hard in fact. The only thing he did was point out his blatantly confused sexuality. It did surprise Sherlock when John had thrown a return punch at the man who called himself Dean.

It made Sherlock happy in a strange way.

Even with all of Sherlock's deductions, he never would have thought he was being confronted with a 900 year old alien and a biblical angel. For a while, he thought John might faint from shock. All that resulted in being imprisoned in this strange place.

Abruptly, Sherlock saw a familiar figure outside of the door, looking at Sherlock with wide eyes.

"John?" Sherlock said, hardly believing his own eyes.

John couldn't hear him through the thick glass, but he nodded eagerly. He tugged on the door handle and stumbled a bit when it opened with no resistance.

"Sherlock!" he cried, rushing to release him. He cut the straps with his pocket knife and checked Sherlock for injury, slipping easily into 'doctor mode'.

"John, I'm fine. How did you get out of there?" Sherlock mumbled, feeling strangely sluggish.

"The rope on my hands were loose." John replied, not elaborating any further.

Sherlock tried to stand and subsequently tumbled back into the chair. He felt so slow and heavy, almost as if he'd been drugged. The last thing he saw before blacking out was John's panicked face peering down at him.

* * *

><p>When Sherlock woke up, he was lying on the couch at his flat. He sat up and looked around, trying to find John. The one person he cared for, the one person he could trust. Sherlock didn't know what he'd do if he lost his one true friend.<p>

_Friend, huh..._

"Sherlock! Thank goodness you're okay. You passed out as soon as I found you, probably some kind of drug." John said as he came in, looking him over with sharp eyes.

"I'm fine ,John." Sherlock whined. "Did you get a sample of my blood? The drug is most likely gone from my system, but there might be some residue. Did they catch the things behind it? I didn't get the address, maybe I should text Lestrade about it..."

"Relax. The Doctor said he took care of it. He wasn't very clear, but when was he ever? Anyways, you still need to get some rest, doctor's orders. Go back to sleep Sherlock." John said in a gentle voice, pushing the curls from Sherlock's face.

It was an oddly intimate gesture, but Sherlock didn't mind it. He lay his head back down on the couch and sighed.

_ Only for John. I'd only do this for John..._

With that thought, Sherlock dozed off with John running his fingers through Sherlock's hair almost absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Emily!" John cried as his girlfriend stormed out.<p>

"No!" she yelled back, eyes puffy. "Just go back to your precious Sherlock! He's so creepy! You have to make a choice: him or me."

John simply looked at the ground, and that was enough of an answer for her.

"I see what's most important to you." she said as she swept out the door. John sighed as he trudged back upstairs.

"Is she gone yet? She was one of the worst so far." drawled Sherlock from his usual chair.

"Why did you do that?" John said, shaking with barely suppressed rage.

"All I did was state the facts, John. Why are you getting so emotional?"

"Emotional? Emotional!? Perhaps I'm emotional because you chase off every single woman I'm interested in! Don't act like you don't now what I'm talking about, I know you do. Just tell me why you do it every single time!"

"Because they're not good enough! Every single one of them thinks they're good enough for you, but they have no idea. They don't know you John, they don't realize they're not even on the same level as you! Those pathetic excuses for women can't even come close to you." Sherlock spat, jumping up and pacing around the flat.

John stood in stunned silence from the strange compliment before replying, "Still, what gives you the right to judge them like that? Sorry they don't live up to your 'standards', but why should you even care?"

"Because, John, I love you!" Sherlock cried before he realized what he was saying.

Silence engulfed the flat as the weight of Sherlock's words sunk in. Those 3 words lingered in the air, heavy with emotion and hurt. Sherlock's eyes were wide as he took a tentative step towards John.

"John..." he said, voice shaking, eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"No!" John cried, backing away. "Stay away from me! I'm not gay you, you freak!"

With that, John rushed out of the flat, leaving Sherlock frozen in place. Everyone else called Sherlock, he should've been used to it. He'd come to expect it from everyone, everyone except John. And when John said it, for some reason it hurt more than anything he'd ever known.

Sherlock stood there for what felt like years, brain racing furiously. No matter how much he thought, he couldn't think of a solution.

_John is disgusted by me. John hates me, and it's all because I couldn't keep my stupid feelings inside. He'll be like the others now. John will leave me. I'll be alone again..._

He couldn't bear that thought, but it was all that was running through his mind.

In reality, Sherlock had been standing in the same spot for 3 hours before his phone rang. Jerking out of his trance, he fumbled for his phone, hoping wildly that it was John. He answered the phone, trembling.

"Hello?"

"Sherlock, it's Lestrade. There's something I need to talk to you about."

Sherlock slumped as a wave of disappointment rushed over him. "What is it? I'm not in the mood for a case."

"Well, no, it's not a case. It's a bit hard to say, maybe you should sit down first."

"For God's sake, get on with it!" Sherlock snapped, patience wearing thin.

"Okay, it's about John. He got really drunk and was apparently wandering on the streets. That's when, well, he got hit. By a car. We called the paramedics, but there was nothing they could do. I'm so sorry Sherlock, but John is-"

_Thud._

The phone hit the ground the same time as it's owner. Sherlock crumbled, landing heavily on his knees. He didn't notice the pain. He felt cold, so cold. It was as if all the warmth had been drawn from the world. Sherlock didn't even notice as tears came streaming down his face. He couldn't feel, he could only think.

_John is gone. He's gone because of me. I failed him. He hated me. And now he's dead. He's dead...and it's all my fault. It's all my fault, all my fault, my fault, my fault..._

Sherlock's mind kept on repeating it's sick mantra, so much that he couldn't see anything. He couldn't see as the walls of 221B slowly melted away. He couldn't see as it revealed a small white cell with just one thing in it: a crumpled, broken man on the floor, body convulsing with silent sobs.

_Oh, how the mighty have fallen._

* * *

><p><span>"I see, so that's how you break 'the world's only consulting detective'. What a sad, lonely existence. Well, let's start on subject 2. He's human and male. This one's been through quite a lot... Hmm. Begin."<span>

o-o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed! Any notes on how I can improve would be so amazing. I'll love you forever? Anyways, I'm planning on putting a song in the beginning of each chapter that I feel connects to the character. Some of my taste in music is a bit strange, sorry. If you have any requests for where I should head with various characters, they are extremely welcome. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: When I woke up this morning, I was pretty sure I owned Sherlock, Supernatural, and Doctor Who, but it seems that I don't. Oh well.**


End file.
